gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS Dungeon Fantasy
GURPS ''Dungeon Fantasy'' is a series of small PDF genre books for GURPS that covers the sub-genre of fantasy made popular by Dungeon & Dragons. Several of the books were rewritten and repackaged for the Powered by GURPS Dungeon Fantasy Roleplaying Game. Before it was books it was a series of Pyramid articles (36,50,60,72,76,89,98) which were compiled as Pyramid: Dungeon Fantasy Collected: * 72 and 89 were actually Alternate Dungeons * 104/106/108 focus on the DFRPG, 113 is Dungeon Fantasies Adventurers [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy1/ Dungeon Fantasy 1: Adventurers] is a 31 page PDF written by Sean Punch. It covers templates and the rules needed to build niche-protected Dungeon delving characters. * Designer's Notes: GURPS Dungeon Fantasy: Adventurers Dungeons [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy2/ Dungeon Fantasy 2: Dungeons] is a 32 page PDF written by Sean Punch. It is for gamemasters who want to run Dungeon Fantasy style games in GURPS. It also introduces Backstabbing rules on page 11, which were later adapted into the Backstabber advantage in Dungeon Fantasy 11. Category:GURPS Books The Next Level [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy3/ Dungeon Fantasy 3: The Next Level] is a 44 page PDF written by Sean Punch. It covers how to use GURPS' point-based system as a level based system while keeping niche based style. Sages [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/sages/ Dungeon Fantasy 4: Sages] is a 17 page PDF written by Sean Punch. It expands on Dungeon Fantasy 1: ''Adventurers'' for knowledge based characters. Allies [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy5/ Dungeon Fantasy 5: Allies] is a 30 page PDF written by Jason Levine. It covers the allies of Dungeon delvers: Druidic companions, Holy Allies, and Familiars. 40 Artifacts [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy6/ Dungeon Fantasy 6: 40 Artifacts] is a 31 page PDF written by Sean Punch. This catalog covers 40 artifacts to work as McGuffin for your dungeon crawls. Clerics [[http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy7/ Dungeon Fantasy 7: Clerics] is a 37 page PDF written by Phil Masters. It expands on Dungeon Fantasy 1: ''Adventurers'' for cleric characters. Treasure Tables [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy8/ Dungeon Fantasy 8: Treasure Tables] is a 64 page PDF written by Matt Riggsby. It covers how to fill the dungeon with the loot that the delvers face the monsters and traps for. Summoners [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy9/ Dungeon Fantasy 9: Summoners] is a 44 page PDF written by Phil Masters. It adds to Dungeon Fantasy 1: ''Adventurers'' summoning based characters: the demonologist, the elementalist, the necromancer, and the shaman. Taverns [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy10/ Dungeon Fantasy 10: Taverns] is a 33 page PDF written by Jason Levine and Loren Wiseman. It covers encounters where Dungeon Fantasy traditionally begin; Taverns. It includes rules for sucker punches in bar brawls which are related to the Dirty Fighting perk in Power-Ups. Power-Ups [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy11/ Dungeon Fantasy 11: Power-Ups] is a 45 page PDF written by Sean Punch. It furthers the Goals of The Next Level. ;See also *GURPS Power-Ups 1: Imbuements *GURPS Power-Ups 2: Perks Ninja [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy12/ Dungeon Fantasy 12: Ninja] is a 20 page PDF written by Peter V. Dell'Orto. It covers they way of of ninja and their roles in Dungeon Fantasy. It also introduces Killing Strike Loadouts [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy13/ Dungeon Fantasy 13: Loadouts] is a 64 page PDF written Matt Riggsby that does for gear what character templates do for abilities. Psi [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy14/ Dungeon Fantasy 14: Psi] is a 47 page PDF written Sean Punch that lets you introduce the power of the mind to a Dungeon Fantasy campaign. Henchmen [http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy15/ Dungeon Fantasy 15: Henchmen] is a 43 page PDF written Peter V. Dell'Orto and Sean Punch and gives you everything you need to create servants. Contents: * Templates for 10 distinct 125-point archetypes (agent, apprentice, archer, brute, cutpurse, initiate, killer, sage, skirmisher, and squire) and five 62-point callings (cultist, guard, laborer, servant, and torch-bearer), each with detailed customization notes. *How to use these templates for hirelings, including rules for recruitment, loyalty, and pay. * Advice on treating these henchmen as Allies: evaluating the advantage, handling NPC advancement, and weighing the campaign ramifications of permanent associates. * Thoughts on adapting such roles for PCs in low-powered, mixed-power-level, and standard 250-point campaigns. * A dozen 125-point lenses – adept, burglar, champion, gadgeteer, genin, learned, monk, priest, psi, treasure-hunter, troubadour, and veteran – that mix and match with the templates to get a wide variety of high-end henchmen and custom PC professions. * New perks and power-ups for companions and flunkies. * Guidelines for adding nonhuman racial templates to the mix for henchmen and custom PCs alike. Wilderness Adventures Dungeon Fantasy 16: Wilderness Adventures is a 60 page PDF written by Sean Punch regarding adventures in the area between the dungeons. Guilds Dungeon Fantasy 17: Guilds is a 31 page PDF written by Sean Punch regarding various organizations that appear in settings that can help or hinder the players * Congregation * Craft Guild * Delving Company; Guild of Dungeoneering is the silly version * Extended Family * Hermetic Cabal * Mafia (Thieves’ Guild, Ninja Clan) * Merchant House * Military Company * Nobel Court * Spiritual Society * Sworn Society * Town Watch and Rangers * Tribe * University Power Items Dungeon Fantasy 18: Power Items is a 14 page PDF written by Sean Punch that provides alternatives to Powerstones. Incantation Magic Dungeon Fantasy 19: Incantation Magic is a 32 page PDF written by Sean Punch that covers Incantation Magic. See also * GURPS Fantasy * GURPS Magic * GURPS Religion External Links * Dungeon Fantasy on the Cheap (fan version) Category:4th Edition Category:Genre Books Category:Thaumatology Category:Series